Happy Simulated Birthday, Inui!
by ephedrine
Summary: For Inui's birthday, the Seigaku regulars decide to pay him a visit. And for his present? He gets... THE SIMS? Chapter 3 3Q Sankyuu. The Seigaku regulars wear out the Inui household. HP Cluedo and a brief lovers interlude with Atobe and Jiroh.
1. Pancakes and Personality Bars

**A/N -** A new story, yet again. (Funny how I always seem to be starting new stories instead of finishing my others...) My second Prince of Tennis fic, so don't hurt me too bad =). And yes, I do know that you can only create 8 characters of the Sims in a family, but I didn't want to leave a Seigaku regular out. It wouldn't be so much fun, then, right? Let's say that in the Prince of Tennis world of Sims, you can create as many characters as you want in a family, okay?  
  
**Disclaimer -** I do not own any of the characters/places/settings of the Prince of Tennis. I don't own 'The Sims' as well. So don't sue. =)  
  
---  
  
**HAPPY SIM-ULATED BIRTHDAY, INUI!**  
  
---  
  
**1. Pancakes and Personality Bars**  
  
"BLEEPBLEEPBLEEPBLEEPBLEEP"  
  
A pale hand rose to give the clock a hearty slap before reaching for the spectacles on the bedside table. Fumbling with it, the person slowly put them on. Aah. Less blind. The boy got up from his bed then arranged and made it. There. Inui Sadaharu was ready for a new day. Next stop, the calendar. He made his way to the little spectacles calendar (Eiji had bought it for him last Christmas, "It took me ages to find one that glinted so much, Inui!") and did a double-take. June 3rd. It was his birthday. Well, that certainly put a different light on things. But there was still a 98% chance of him going to the bathroom to clean up. And sure enough, he went. After taking a bath ("88% I'll reach for the soap next..."), he went downstairs.  
  
"Aah, Sadaharu! You're awake! Happy birthday!" came the joyful voice of his mother, who was cooking in the kitchen. "Thank you, okaa-san. It's a--" Inui stopped as he saw the dark looming clouds out the window, "a-a rather gloomy Saturday," he finished off lamely. His mother saw the dejected look on his face and smiled. "No worries. I made chocolate pancakes!" she said, trying to cheer him up. Sure enough, he could smell the delicious whiff of pancake batter. His mother placed the humongous pile of mouth-watering pancakes on the table. "They smell great," he replied, plopping himself on one of the dining-room chairs. "Oh, and you'll find your present in the living-room," she said, before leaving for work. His mother was really just too kind. Even though she was a workoholic. He didn't know anybody's mom who still worked during a Saturday.  
  
Just was when he was devouring his first pancake, the doorbell rang. With a slight frown on his face, he reluctantly got up and answered the door. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, INUI!". And there were all the other Seigaku regulars, with big grins on their faces (and scowls from Echizen and Kaidoh and an exasperated sigh from Tezuka) looking weird with the contrast of black clouds above them. Without waiting for an answer, they trampled inside, leaving a surprised Inui still at the door. Making his way back into the kitchen, he found every other regular sitting at the table, Momoshiro having already grabbed a plate and was helping himself to a piece of pancake, much to his annoyance. Sitting back into his seat next to Oishi, he waited patiently... For about a second.  
  
"What are you all doing here?"  
  
All the others gave him 'for a smart guy, you're really dumb' looks before Eiji stated the obvious, "Hoi, hoi! We're here to celebrate your birthday, nyah!". Celebrate his birthday!? He didn't know that birthday boys were supposed to be hosting parties that they didn't even know about. "Wow, this ish really goosh!" cried Momoshiro, snatching another pancake.  
  
"Is it? I should try some too,"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Looks good!"  
  
"Where're the plates?"  
  
Inui was sitting slumped on his chair as his beloved pancakes were gulped, chewed, swallowed, bit, savoured and stolen. When everyone had their share, all that was left was a small lumpy pancake, sitting soaked in a pool of maple sauce. Eating the sad excuse for the pancake, he was forced to open his presents. "Ne, ne, Inui! Open mine first!" exclaimed Eiji, jumping up and down on his chair. Eying the gaudy wrapping paper, he tore it open, revealing...  
  
"Britney Spears 'In the Zone'?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Yeah! I know you like the song 'Toxic'! I saw you dancing in the gym once!"  
  
Inui wondered how anybody could have seen _that_. He made sure that he was completely alone! Oh, there was that 3% chance that someone might stumble in on him. Faces around the table paled and they hurriedly moved on. Oishi gave him a science book (which he had already four copies), Fuji gave him suntan lotion ("Oh... er... Thanks, Fuji..."), Takashi gave him a full discount for at least a week in his sushi shop, Tezuka handed him a box of tissues and a big jar of coffee (boring gifts from a boring buchou), Momoshiro bought him a Hawaiian shirt (which was blindingly bright), Echizen a bar of soap (he resented that, a little). Which left... Kaidoh. The bandanna-ed boy was currently pushing a wrapped box to him, staring at his plate. Inui deftly opened the package, and in it contained...  
  
"The Sims! Oh, wow, I always wanted one of those!"  
  
In his hands was the basic Sims box in all it's glory. You mean Kaidoh had bought this useless memory-gobbling junk? ... KAIDOH!?  
  
"Thanks, Kaidoh..."  
  
The flushed boy hissed unceremoniously before slinking further down his seat. "Saa... why don't we play it now? It's raining outside anyway," suggested Fuji, peeking out of the window. "Hai!!! Ne, Oishi!" agreed Eiji at once, dragging a befuddled Oishi around.  
  
"Mada mada dane..."  
  
---  
  
Once they were all cramped up in Inui's bedroom, he was left to install the program while the other literally thrashed his room. "Hmph," was all Tezuka could say as he watched his immature teammates.  
  
"Boring... boring... boring... boring... Hey! You still have my calendar! It looks so much like you, nyah! I bet it even scares little kouhai away!"  
  
"E-Eiji! Don't insult him!"  
  
"Ohmygosh! Hey, Echizen! Look at this!"  
  
"Mada mada da--what the!?"  
  
Apparently, Momoshiro and Echizen had found his little stuffed bunny, Wabbit.  
  
"Ahaha! Tezuka-buchou! It looks like you!"  
  
"Pssshhhhh...."  
  
Inui felt like kicking his computer to go faster. His room wasn't safe with a bunch of over-excited baffoons! Thankfully, it didn't take long before the game loaded. Everybody made a rush to the computer.  
  
"Hoi hoi! The neighbourhood looks small, nyah!"  
  
"Dammit, Mamushi! That's my foot you're putting your useless weight on!--OW!!!"  
  
"Mada mada dane... The music's corny..."  
  
They clicked on the create-a-family button and named their family name 'Seigaku'. When they each found out that you could actually choose your own facial features, everybody wanted to have a go. "Alright, alright! We can all create our own characters! Tezuka, you go first since you're the buchou!" reasoned Oishi, though his eyes were gleaming strangely.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair! That means you go next!"  
  
"Shut up, monkey..."  
  
Tezuka proudly took Inui's seat and sorted through the faces. It turned out that all he could find that looked even remotely like himself wore strange goggles around the face and a boring suit. Fuji, sneakily clicked the done button, not giving poor Tezuka any personality points ("It's not like he has any in the first place..." was the reason Fuji was giving). Growling, the boy demanded to edit his character because he looked like a freak but his ruthless teammates denied. Not even running laps could sway them anymore. It was Oishi's turn next and he chose a rather normal-looking Sim, a normal egg-shaped head and casual clothes. He then sorted out his own personality, giving his 'neat'-ness a full 10, being very honest.  
  
Fuji was next and was one of the lucky ones who had a normal face and nice clothes. Looking at the personality bars ("Saa... no bars for sadistic, ne..."), he only put his 'nice'-ness bar at a 2. Everybody knew to grow wary of the Fuji-Sim from then on, who incidentally had a weird smile on his face. Then it was Eiji's turn, and the only red-headed person he found was a nerd-lookalike ("Hey! That should be for someone like Inui! Not for me!" "O-Oi, Eiji!") but chose that anyway. He tried filling out all the bars but then decided mainly on 'active', 'playful' and 'outgoing'.  
  
Then Takashi took his turn, at least having the sense to fill out all the bars evenly instead of leaning on one particular personality bar, he accidentally clicked the done button when he was wearing a Roman soldier suit and the others, like with Tezuka, didn't relent from their 'no editing' rule. Inui followed suit, finding the geekiest one of them all, wearing a scientist suit and gave about a nada for 'playful', leaving Kaidoh and Momoshiro to argue over who went next. The two boys were arm-wrestling on the table.  
  
"Urgh... **HADOKYUU**!!!" Kaidoh yelled, bashing poor Momoshiro's hand onto the table.  
  
"OWW!!!"  
  
So, Kaidoh was next and the closest he could come to a bandanna for his Sim was a cowboy hat, but he didn't mind. He chose casual clothes and his nice-ness rating was surprisingly a six, which left everybody vaguely wondering if the guy was cheating. Next was Momoshiro, still nursing his poor hand. The spiky-haired guy he chose looked almost exactly like him and the only normal clothes left were baseball ones. He gave his 'active'-ness a nice fat **ZERO**. And so, the last of them all finally got his much-awaited turn. Ryoma chose the most good-looking one out of all of them (not caring that Ryoma-Sim didn't even look anything like him) and gave his 'active'-ness a 10, leaving 'outgoing' well out of the question.  
  
At last, they got to move in their (very large) family, letting Inui choose the (very small) place. "Damn, we have almost no money left for furniture," muttered Inui. After sorting out necessities, the boys agreed on a kitchen stove, a refrigerator, a table and nine chairs, a toilet and shower, and two double beds. Two double beds... Four spaces... Nine Sims. God, they were so screwed...  
  
---  
  
**Kawaii Kinomoto**


	2. Babies and Marauders

**A/N -** LoL, every Seigaku regular's addicted to the Sims. And they haven't got the Expansion Packs yet! Lordy...  
  
**Disclaimer -** I do not own any of the characters/places/settings of the Prince of Tennis. I don't own 'The Sims' as well. So don't sue. =)  
  
---  
  
**HAPPY SIM-ULATED BIRTHDAY, INUI!**  
  
---  
  
**2. Babies and Marauders  
**  
"Hey, wait... Who's that? The tall good-looking one who has a nice arse?"  
  
Fuji checked the Sim. "Oh, it's Echizen..."  
  
"Ah, I see... Wait a moment. You mean ECHIZEN's the most delectable out of all of us!?"

"That sounds so wrong when you say it, Momo!"  
  
Everybody stared at the screen, looking at the Ryoma-Sim who was scratching his tummy ("Eww, nyah, ochibi!").  
  
"He's too cute,"  
  
"I find him rather sexy..."  
  
"He looks gay!"  
  
"He looks better than my goggle-Sim..."  
  
Everyone of the regulars except for Ryoma himself looked at each other and as if as one, they uttered two words. "Kill him."  
  
"Mada mada--what!? You can't do that!" yelped Ryoma, indignant that Ryoma-Sim was going to be assa-Sim-ated.

"Why not, Echizen? He doesn't even look anything like you!"

"How do we murder him?" asked Takashi. However, that question was solved as grumpy ol' Tezuka-Sim set the stove on fire. "Wow, Tezuka! Your Sim's being strangely you. I didn't know it could blow up a kitchen like you did last week at my house," replied Fuji, still peeved that his stove wasn't fully working yet. They had all forgotten to buy the Sim fire alarm, not that they had any money to purchase it anyway. Tezuka-Sim scrambled away from the fire (coward) and every other Sim ran to the scene and hollered, screamed, bellowed and generally behaved like utter monkeys. With a smile on his face, Fuji urged Ryoma-Sim to stand close to the fire and yell from there. Ryoma watched in horror as the glames engulfed his Sim self totally before scary music played and the Grim Reaper appeared.  
  
It was Kaidoh, who realized (much too late) that you could actually extinguish the fires if you were adults Sims (which they were). Mumbling about their own stupidity, he ordered Taka-Sim to put it out. In the place of Ryoma's death, a little urn sat on the middle of the floor. Fuji, weird bastard that he was, checked how much you could sell it for.  
  
"5 bucks... not bad..." he said, moving the urn around. When the urn was placed outside, it magically turned into a tall grave. Tezuka put his hand on Ryoma's shoulder.  
  
"Echizen, become the pillar of Seigaku..."  
  
Fuji, scratching his head a little, sighed. He then clicked on the urn again and was hovering the mouse dangerously over the sell button.  
  
"Hey, Fuji-sempai! Get away from my ashes! Don't you dare click! Don't you dare click sell! Don--"  
  
Fuji clicked 'sell'. "Saa... now we have just enough money for that fire alarm..."  
  
---  
  
An hour later (a few Sim days), Tezuka-Sim, Fuji-Sim, Inui-Sim and Taka-Sim were all working to keep the finances up (Tezuka-Sim a clerk, Fuji-Sim a street musician, Taka-Sim a bodybuilder, and Inui-Sim following the Mad Scientist career track), Eiji-Sim and Kaidoh-Sim were dancing together to the newly acquired mini-radio, Oishi-Sim was reading up on cooking, while Momo-Sim was taking a damn long time getting out of bed. Most of the Sims were in a bad mood as only two people would sleep in the two double beds, the boys not thinking they had to work on the Sim's relationships first. Eiji-Sim had begun to stink royally while Fuji-Sim had taken to teasing and flirting with all the other Seigaku Sims.  
  
Not everybody was crowded around the computer anymore. Most of them had gotten chairs from downstairs to put near the computer. Ryoma, pouting, was lying on Inui's bed, mumbling curses and talking to Wabbit. Inui really must save that bunny. Momoshiro, however, had gone downstairs and picked up his mother's (forgotten) present in the living-room. As he came inside, he and Inui tore it open to discover a Pocket Blueberry, which Inui tore from those grubby fingers of Momoshiro and caressed it with gentle hands. He even passed a turn on the computer to figure out all the little buttons and what they did. Everyone happily complied, of course. Inui skipping a turn would mean that the others would get to theirs faster.  
  
"Ohmygosh! Look! Eiji-Sim and Oishi-Sim are kissing!!!"  
  
At the sound of Momo's outburst, every boy (save for grouchy Ryoma) stopped what they were doing and scrambled over to him to take a peek. And sure enough, happy music was playing.  
  
"Whoa... gay Sims!"  
  
Then the big sign popped up. 'Would Eiji and Oishi like to have a baby?' In answer to this question, hoots and laughs came from all over the room, Oishi and Eiji blushing a deep red. "I know! We could make Ryoma the baby. In three days, he'll grow into a child," suggested Takashi. Ryoma's sharp eyes perked up at that, but still refused to budge (stubborn boy).  
  
"Okay, then!"  
  
Momoshiro clicked the 'Yes' button. Then a baby cot appeared next to the kissing Sim couple. 'Congratulations! It's a girl! What would you like to name your baby?'  
  
"Pssshhhhhhh... You made a girl, you moron..."  
  
"Ne, Oishi! Our first child! What should we name her?"  
  
"E-Eiji!"  
  
"I know! How about Sakuno?"  
  
"Mada mada dane..."  
  
"Midori, maybe?"  
  
"Saa... No way."  
  
"I've got it! Atobe! The stupid prat..."  
  
"But that would make it Seigaku Atobe, and that's just freaky."  
  
"Just settle for Sakuno, okay?"  
  
"I've got it! RYUZAKI-SENSEI! BWAHAHAHA!"  
  
Momoshiro typed in an 'S' for the baby's name before time ran out and the game clicked 'Yes' by automatic.  
  
"Crap! Your baby's an 'S'!"  
  
"Momo! You won't be our baby's god-father anymore, nyah!"  
  
"No, no! She's an 'S'!"  
  
"MOMO!! Go to your Simulated room!"  
  
"It's my turn now, Momoshiro. -mumble:stupidgoggleSim-"  
  
"Aah... I didn't have a turn yet..." stated Takashi, nervously. Fuji smiled and brought out a racket from his pocket ("How did he do that?") and handed it over. Inui's eyes widened and began fumbling around his room. "Earmuffs, earmuffs. Where did I put those--"  
  
Now, you've seen Takashi yell before. But never in an enclosed space. When you're cramped up in a room, the sound is sure to be louder. Inui believed this theory a 100%.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHA!!! GREATO!!! IT'S MY TURN!!!"  
  
"-mumble:noitisn't-"  
  
Takashi on burning mode was quite suitable for the Sims, for he furiously made each Sim rise up to green again, much to everyone's content. Tezuka-Sim finally had a promotion and Eiji-Sim was squeaky-clean. Suddenly, the real Eiji toppled off Inui's bed. "Hey! I just realized something! Kamio of Fudoumine knows a code to get us all the Simulated money we want!" he exclaimed, rubbing his sore rump. Seven blank stares were exchanged (Ryoma still sulking at the corner).  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER!?"  
  
"You-You didn't ask! And besides, I just remembered it," cowered Eiji on the floor.  
  
"You mean we were in Simulated poverty all this time for nothing?"  
  
"You mean we could actually buy that cool playground?"  
  
"Erm, Momo... That's for kids..."  
  
"You mean we're stuck in a three room house with only dumb peas to eat for nothing? Pssshhhhh..."  
  
"-mumble:stupidEijiiwantjacuzzi-"  
  
"E-Eiji! Go downstairs and find Kamio's number, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
"Here," Inui gave him a thick phonebook, "It should be listed under 'Kamio'. It's the one before the fax number, after the address." Eiji guiltily wondered if Inui stalked people to get their data before plod-plod-plodding downstairs. He jumped towards the phone and began to dial Kamio's number.  
  
"Hello, who is this? This is the Kamio residence but I'm not a Kamio. I'm just a friend who decided to drop buy for a chat. No wait, Kamio would yell at me if I used the word 'chat' again. He think it's too girly. Which brings to the point--"  
  
"Oh brother. Shinji! Just get Kamio's ass to the phone!"  
  
"How did you know it was me? Oh wait, how WOULD you know it was me? Got you there, huh? You see, 'how WOULD' would make it indefinite. Oh, and who are you?"  
  
"I'd recognize your mumbling anywhere! This is Kikumaru Eiji from Seigaku. Please bring Kamio to the phone!"  
  
"Aah. Seigaku! You pack of grip-tape marauding wolves!"  
  
"Yeahyeah--what!? I didn't steal no grip-tape, nyah! Hoi hoi! You want to accuse me for taking stuff that I didn't take!"  
  
"Your Echizen kid took my grip-tape. I was going to buy it before he barged in and took it for himself. Then there's that Tensai no Fuji who stole Tachibana-buchou's grip-tape. Oh, hey, Kamio. I'm talking to Kikumaru from Seigaku? That bunch of thieves... -background: Give me that!-"  
  
"Hello, Kikumaru? What can I do for you? Don't mind Shinji, he's rambling again. -background: Rambling? Just because I speak my mind doesn't mean blahblahblah-"  
  
Eiji heaved a sigh of relief. "You know the code to get all the Simulated money you want? I need it, nyah! My Sim's broke!" he cried. He could hear laughter on the other side of the line.  
  
"Oh, okay. And here I thought it was something important. Well, it's--" He then said something unintelligable.  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'll spell it out."  
  
After he did so, they both heared a click... before...  
  
"Hah! Kamio! You'll never have Ann-chan!"  
  
Kamio's eyes boggled out of his head. That was his line! Who was Momoshiro to steal it! And after stealing his bike as well! Shinji was right! They were a bunch of marauding hyenas!  
  
"Momoshiro!? You stole my bike! I won't let you steal Ann-chan away!"  
  
"Everybody knows that she likes me better!"  
  
"She does not!"  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Does too!"  
  
"Does not!"  
  
Eiji decided to put down the phone from his side before scrambling upstairs. He could still hear Momoshiro being reduced to a two-year-old, screaming and yelling into the phone extension in Inui's parents room. Wait... Inui's --? Suddenly, Inui burst out of his room and ran for his parent's one, slamming down the extension and dragging nosey Momo out of there.  
  
---  
  
**Kawaii Kinomoto**


	3. 3Q Sankyuu

**A/N –** Here's the long-awaited 3rd chapter. I'm actually surprised that I was able to post this up, considering. I don't have the Sims2, so I'm not really up-to-date. I've been trying to lengthen my chapters, so let's see if I succeed, yes? It's been hard to pick up where you left off a year ago, but I tried my best. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer –** We went through this the last two chapters. I'm sure you understand by now.

* * *

**HAPPY SIM-ULATED BIRTHDAY, INUI!**

**3. 3Q**

With their newly-acquired money code, the Seigaku team had gone on an intense computer shopping spree, quite literally rejoicing with their Simoleons and losing track of the time. Building extensions to their house, it looked like a mini-mansion with every inch of space covered with an item, leaving the poor Seigaku-mini-Sims with very little space to maneuver. Eiji was currently occupying the computer for the 4th time already, with a vaguely blur Oishi by his side. The Vice-President's eyes were beginning to swim from staring at the computer screen for such a long time. The other Seigaku regulars were either downstairs pigging out in Inui's refrigerator (Tezuka refused to touch anything inside that was green or hairy and had threatened to make Momoshiro and Echizen flounder around in the rain when they had tricked him into biting into some mouldy thingamabob in his sandwich) while others were ransacking Inui's room for something to do. The room was littered with his homework and some other data. The bespectacled boy crawled around the floor; Kirihara Akaya's data was still missing, much to his despair.

Eiji sighed loudly as for what seemed like the umpteenth time, his Sim began to relieve himself right there in front of Kaidoh-Sim on the linoleum carpet of the living room. Oishi-Sim seemed to have radar-cleaning senses, as he bounded down the stairs and magically produced a mop out of nowhere to clean up the puddle. Fuji peered closely in the screen, his face glowing eerily in the blue light of the computer.

"Saa, Eiji. Your Sim seems to be incapable of using the bathroom. I don't think he's been toilet-trained," came the quiet but effective comment, "He doesn't seem to have any manners either." Mini-Eiji was now trying to give Mini-Kaidoh a friendly hug, either not noticing or not having any people skills to see that Kaidoh was a Very Moody Cowboy.

"I know, nyah! I don't know why he's so stupid. Everyone else can take care of themselves okay. He's giving us Nekos a bad name," wailed Eiji, banging his fist on the keyboard.

Inui frowned as he finally came across the Rikkai Dai junior's data. It was wedged under Oishi's foot; already dusty and frayed. Inui vowed never to ask his fellow regulars to celebrate his birthday with him again before he realized that he never did invite them over in the first place and resorted to fuming silently.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, the majority of the regulars had abandoned all hope (most of them doubting there was any hope in the first place) with the kitchen and were fiddling the Harry Potter equivalent to Clue-do. Echizen had forgotten all about his deceased Sim and now was only a few steps away from the Philosopher's Stone. The triumph he was feeling doubled as he saw that Tezuka-buchou was stuck with discovering the Spell card. Hah. But damn him if he was going to show any emotion when he won. Echizen Ryoma would carelessly shrug and drawl out his usual "Mada-mada dane." He had it all planned out.

Momoshiro couldn't stop himself from cracking up when Kaidoh had been stranded up on the stairs due to Peeves the Poltergeist bumping his rump up them for most of the time. Hissing violently, Kaidoh rolled a six and made a sprint for the Quidditch pitch.

"Kawamura-senpai, it's your turn. Make sure it counts, we don't want Echizen to win this one," said Momoshiro.

"Aah, okay." Kawamura feebly tossed the dice, only succeeding in sliding them across the board. Tezuka uncharacteristically handed him a spare tennis racket on the floor, slightly hoping that his plan would make Echizen fail. The kouhai looked too smug for his own good.

"HAHAHAHA! GREATO!"

However, Kawamura in his burning state didn't use his brain too much, as he threw the dice up into the air and gave them a good smack with his racket. One of them thwacked Echizen's forehead rather soundly.

"Itte!" Echizen yelped, removing his cap and rubbing sorely on the bruise. Damn burning mode.

Tezuka mentally cheered. Score one for the buchou. Outside, he maintained his poker face.

* * *

While our beloved Seigaku boys were cramped inside the Inui household, outside, the rain had already stopped and the sun was brightly shining. Not that Jiroh cared much for it, of course. Sun meant lethargy. Lethargy equaled sleep. Sleep was good. Yes. Snore. However, his companion for the day was the narcissistic leader of Hyoutei. Atobe wanted some attention, damn it! He slapped the sleeping boy's shoulder for a bit (rather cautiously, heaven forbid if he broke a nail), which only ignited a terrific grunt in return.

The park wasn't all that busy today, it seemed that for once, Atobe and Jiroh could spend a quiet afternoon together... If said boyfriend actually bothered to open his eyes for a bit and stop looking like every bit of an angel. Atobe-sama had needs too! The urge to not blatantly grope the red-headed boy was none too eager.

"Oh, it seems that we have stumbled onto a very_intimate_ scene, Yuuta-kun."

The sight of Mizuki's outrageous purple get-up almost made Atobe scream and head for the other direction. Jiroh would have to fend for himself on this one. But being the ultimate Tennis Prodigy King, Atobe merely blinked and hoped that the flashing lights in his eyes would go away. Jiroh sniffed from his position.

Fuji Yuuta was horrified at the entire thing, no matter how many times he reassured himself that "Hell, they weren't even DOING anything remotely suspicious,", the sight of Jiroh on Atobe's lap made his face flush in embarrassment. "O-Oi, let's go Mizuki-san," came the lame reply. Mizuki felt compelled to ignore the statement.

"So, even the great Atobe cannot even control his lover? Pity, I guess not all of us have all the luck," said the fashion disaster.

Atobe briefly wondered if he should comment on how style seemed to have abandoned all hope with said annoyance in front of him before realizing that surely, the boy deserved all the bewildered and disgusted stares he got.

"Ore-sama can control Jiroh well enough. Ore-sama's not the one who has to fend off a rabid Fuji Syuusuke every time I date his brother."

Mizuki felt the colour drain from his face. The conversation had suddenly gone on a very bad turn. The oldest Fuji brother he could do without. He got enough of it after every date with Yuuta where the sleepy-eyed boy would ring him up and scare him with underlying threats and a sweet voice. Mizuki usually got nightmares the nights after these calls.

"HIS brother? I'm FUJI YUUTA! I'm ME!" came the expected outburst from the youngest Fuji.

Mizuki was about to come up with something oh-so-spectacular and malicious to verbally assault the primping big-head before it was lost on the tip of his tongue when Jiroh shot up from his laying position and began to jump up and down.

"FUJI YUUTA-KUN! Sugoi! It must be so cool to have Fuji Syuusuke as a brother, neh?"

The twitch in Yuuta's eyebrow increased with greater dexterity. Jiroh seemed not to notice that if eyes could kill,he would be twitching and sizzling on the ground.

"Neh, did he ever teach you any cool tricks? Like the Cut Serve and the disappearing ball? KAKKOII!"

Atobe smirked and settled back on the bench to watch the proceedings. Oh yes, this would be worth watching. Seeing Mizuki almost recoil with fear at the name and Yuuta nearly reaching breaking point was priceless.

"Oh oh! And Hakugei! Suuugooooiiiii!"

Mizuki wondered what he did to deserve the onslaught of the boy's seizure.

"I think it was a bit like this!" Jiroh then subsequently began what can only be called a shoddy imitation of the Swallow Return, making animated noises as he did so. He finished with a realistic (the author laughs loudly here) "whoooosh" and wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

"ARRRGHHHH!" growled Yuuta, stomping his way towards the red-headed player and began to shake his fist, "Don't talk about him in front of me!" Jiroh looked vaguely confused as if he couldn't imagine_why_ Yuuta wouldn't want to be associated with his awesome brother.

Mizuki thought that divine intervention would be good sometime around now and stepped in. "Yuuta-kun, don't waste your time on mere commoners. Let's go. The movie starts in 15 minutes," he said, beckoning to his desire with his hand.

What the hell was thisgnat on? Everybody knew that Atobe-sama was NOT a mere plebe! "Ore-sama's worth more of you multiplied by infinity, Mizuki-san. Ore-sama's a GOD compared to you in your tutu."

A furious Mizuki was a... furious Mizuki. This was his favourite shirt! The glitter added the artistic touch! He stoically turned his back on the trio and started to walked away. "Come, Yuuta-kun." He needed time to lick his wounds. He would have to ask Yuuta about what he thought about his choice of shirts the next time around, he personally thought that Atobe was just jealous that he could not find anything remotely fashionable like Mizuki could.

Once the pair were a good few metres away, Atobe glanced at the still-squatting Jiroh, who still looked stunned. The Hyoutei leader mentally scrolled through words thatwould pacify his lover.

"Jiro—"

"SUGOIIIIII! Did you see that, Atobe-san? I had a deep conversation with Fuji-kun's BROTHER! We're good friends now!" Jiroh resumed his leaping state, jumping around excitedly.

"Umm, yes."

His red-headed ball of energy sat back next to his boyfriend and cocked his head. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

FINALLY, Atobe felt a sense of deep satisfaction. Lightly brushing his hand behind Jiroh's sensitive neck, he leaned closer. "We could make out," he whispered sensually into his lover's ear, nibbling the cartilage. Jiroh gave a small sigh and lowered his head to Atobe's neck. The hickey from two days ago was beginning to fade, he needed a new one.

Atobe knew how to control Jiroh. It usually took around half-an-hour to get Jiroh somewhat awake; but it only took a mere 20 minutes now. Hell yeah, Atobe was God. It would do good for some morons to know that.

* * *

In the dark atmosphere of the cinema, Mizuki sneezed loudly.

* * *

**Ephedrine (formally Kawaii Kinomoto)**


End file.
